Not Just Happily Ever After
by Midnite Flyer
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru are both ensnared in one of Naraku's schemes. Together they are forced to live through a never-ending story of Anderson's and Grimm's fairytales They will need to work together if they are to finish the retelling alive.
1. Once Upon A Time

"Inuyasha, let's just keep going." Kagome grumbled out as her companion in red stopped in his tracks and murmured, "Sesshomaru."

It was a blistering summer's day and the small group had been traveling through the forest for several weeks attempting to track a jewel shard. In the past few days, Kagome could sense the presence of the shard growing stronger and everyone was anxious to finish this particular journey. Kagome had not been home in several weeks and the others were just exhausted.

"Yeah, Inuyasha. We have a goal in mind, let us accomplish this and then you can challenge your brother." Miroku always attempted to help Inuyasha to think a little more rationally. On this particular occasion, it seemed to have no effect as Inuyasha bounded into the forest, leaving his companions to follow. Sighing, the weary group lifted their gear and ran after their impulsive leader.

They burst into a clearing just in time to see Sesshomaru command his own companions to hide as he turned to face his brother.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called out.

"Hanyou, I have no wish to battle this day so if you leave, this Sesshomaru will let you live," was Sesshomaru's cold response.

"Keh. Well I am in the mood for a battle and you deserve whatever you get." Inuyasha yelled out before charging at his brother.

Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo settled down in the woods within view of the clearing. Sango wiped the sweat dripping on her brow, while Shippo sagged against a tree wearily. This type of sibling rivalry had been going on for quite some time and the group was used to it. They decided to take the time to rest in the shade, far from the scene of battle, as the two brothers dueled, swords glinting in the sunlight.

"I demand you leave!" Sesshomaru snarled at his brother as they came close enough to touch. "This Sesshomaru has more important matters at hand."

"Like what?"

"As if this Sesshomaru would explain himself to the likes of you, half-breed."

The brothers seemed to clash forever, throwing demands and taunts each time they came within hearing. It could have only been a matter of minutes before the sky began to darken and the air grew thick. Birds ceased their twittering songs in the trees; indeed, it seemed like all time at stopped short. Both brothers froze immediately and began to dart glances through the forest. Inuyasha's face was turned upward sniffing at the breeze as it blew past his shoulder, whipping his hair. The group huddled in the woods immediately stood, Sango slinging Hirakotsu onto her shoulder.

"I sense a large jewel shard coming closer!" Kagome yelled out across the clearing as she picked up her bow and arrows.

"Naraku." It was the only conclusion that could be drawn and both the Inus on the field could smell the stench of evil as he drifted closer. The group paused, waiting for his appearance. Suddenly a scream was heard in the direction that Jakan and Rin had taken only moments before.

"Rin." Sesshomaru muttered under his breath as a propelled himself forward, in the direction of the scream.

"Do not bother yourself Sesshomaru, I will bring her to you." A cold voice rang out through the forest.

"Show yourself, you coward!" Inuyasha screamed out.

"Ku Ku Ku. Is that any way to address me, Inuyasha?" Naraku chuckled as he materialized Kagura next to him and a struggling Rin in her arms. "Now Sesshomaru, I believe this child is yours, why not come and claim her."

"Hn," was the only response Sesshomaru would deign Naraku with. His eyes surveyed the field and attempting to determine the best possible solution for saving Rin. He did not have long to think however, as he watched Kagome attempt to sneak up on Kagura and save Rin herself.

'Stupid wench.' His thoughts seemed to echo across the fields as Kagura turned to notice Kagome behind her. Kagura smiled as she dropped Rin to the ground and focused all her attention on Kagome.

"Run Rin!" The woman screamed as she notched an arrow, preparing to fire at Kagura. Sesshomaru felt this was his moment to strike and ran forward at the same time, to cover Rin's retreat from the clearing. Everything seemed to slow as Inuyasha launched himself at Naraku, Sango and Miroku atop Kirara burst onto the scene. Sesshomaru remained focused on Kagura; he needed to reap his revenge on the woman who dared touch something that was his. Kagome fired her arrow at Kagura who immediately jumped off her feather to reveal Kanna perched behind her. The girl did not move or even blink; she just turned her mirror to face the oncoming arrow.

A curious thing happened when Kagome's arrow struck Kanna's mirror. The glass did not shatter like one would expect, rather, a huge bubble of pink light began to grow. This bubble grew bigger and bigger as it eventually engulfed Kagome and the charging taiyoukai. Suddenly, the pink glow was sucked into Kanna's mirror like a huge vacuum, dragging Kagome and Sesshomaru with it. Her bow and arrows were forgotten, as Kagome attempted to grasp at a nearby tree. Sesshomaru's sword was ripped from his hand as he was pulled toward the mirror. The girl from the future could only let out a shrill scream before she and her youkai companion were lost within the mirror.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice rang out as he raised his sword above his head and ran at Kagura and Kanna.

"Ku ku ku. Everything went better than I had hoped." Naraku said, practically gleeful and wearing a huge grin.

"What are you talking about Naraku! Where is Kagome!" Miroku yelled.

"You will probably never see that wench again. I have been leading you here with the hopes of finally disposing of that woman, the one who looks so like Kikyou. I have sent her to another dimension, one that never stops shifting and unless she can solve the puzzle she will be trapped forever! Sesshomaru was never meant to be involved, but an opportunity like this was too good to pass up."

"Bastard!" Inuyasha yelled out, switching his focus from Kanna to Naraku.

"Not today, Inuyasha, one thing at a time. I will return for you and your friends soon enough."

With those final words Naraku turned and left the scene with Kagura, Kanna, and his poison insects trailing behind him.

"Damn it. We have to follow him!" Inuyasha yelled, running to his companions and attempting to goad them to action.

"Inuyasha, we just can't rush forward without a plan!" Sango yelled at him, clearly upset that Kagome had been taken.

"We need to research how to get Kagome out of that mirror first." Miroku reasoned, "Until we know how to get her out following Naraku would have no point."

"We can't just stand here!" Inuyasha responded.

"No, of course not. Let's go to Kaede, she may have more knowledge of this. We must also take Rin there as well; she has no one else to turn to right now. We certainly can't take her with us." All eyes shifted to the frightened little girl standing next to Shippo.

"We must also find Master Jakan," she stuttered out, "he is hurt."

"Of course, Rin." Sango said assuring, taking on a mother role in Kagome's absence.

"We don't have time for all this!" Inuyasha said, obviously frustrated, "By the time we finish all this, Kagome will probably be dead."

This earned a whimper from Shippo and tears from Rin, as Miroku glared at him. "I think not, Inuyasha, since Naraku said there was a puzzle. Where ever Kagome is, she seems to be alive, just unable to leave."

"Keh, fine, but we are not staying longer than a week. If we can't figure it out by then, we go and kill Naraku and free her that way." Inuyasha was obviously angry, but could do nothing without the total support of the group.

"Agreed, one week." Miroku answered, betraying his own desire to find Kagome.

After finding Jakan, unconscious in the woods behind a rock, the group traveled quickly to Kaede's hut. One final thought ringing through each their minds as they ran, 'Please be alright, Kagome.'


	2. There Was A Princess

Kagome awoke from her unconscious state out in the woods. Darkness was beginning to set in and it was pouring rain. A light could be seen in the distance and the Kagome looked around for Sesshomaru, thinking he should be nearby. Kagome soon realized she was utterly alone. The rain poured down harder and it was certainly getting darker. She had no choice but to plow forward to the light she could see in the distance.

As she raised her body from the ground, she was distinctly aware of how much pain she felt. Her head ached, her arms ached, and her whole body just shuddered with pain as she pushed herself from the ground and stumbled toward that light. Drawing closer, she recognized the outline of a castle and pounded at the door. A young page boy answered, wearing an outrageous costume of tights and a feathered cap. He looked familiar to Kagome, but she could not place the association.

"Are you a princess?"

'What a ridiculous question,' Kagome thought as she said aloud, "No, of course not."

"Too bad, only princesses are allowed to stay here."

He began to close the door in her face and Kagome panicked. She certainly could not stay outdoors all night, thinking there was no harm in it; she did the only thing she could.

"Wait, wait I misspoke! I am a princess. I am a princess from a faraway kingdom, please let me in."

The page boy looked dubious, but swung the door open again and allowed her entry.

"Wait here a moment." He stated, before turning his back on her and walking away.

Kagome took this time alone to examine herself. She was absolutely filthy, full of mud and her clothing was torn. Rain water dripped from her hair and left little muddy puddles on the floor. She shivered with cold and hoped that page boy would return soon, she was exhausted and just ready to fall asleep. She stood for quite some time, but when he returned he brought with him a stunningly beautiful woman, just beginning to show the signs of age.

"I am the Queen of this castle. My page boy says that you are looking for a place to stay this evening. What is your name? Where is your kingdom and where are your attendants?"

"My name is Princess Kagome." Kagome said with a confidence she did not feel. Thinking fast she spoke, "I am from the kingdom of Tokyo and my carriage collapsed in the woods. I left my servants to repair it while I came here to find shelter for tonight."

Hoping Kagome satisfied the woman, she shook her head, wondering what kind of strange place she ended up in.

"Well those are the strangest clothes I have ever seen any princess wear." The Queen scoffed at her, but continued, "If you will follow me, I will take you to your room."

Kagome breathed a huge sigh of relief. She didn't really care what this woman thought of her now at least she was getting a place to sleep. "Thank you so much." She blurted out as she followed the woman down the hall.

The queen just smiled as she opened a large wooden door, to reveal mattresses piled high to the ceiling. "This is where you are to sleep tonight."

Kagome gaped, her jaw hanging open at the tower of mattresses before her. "Are you crazy? What if I fall out of bed? How am I supposed to get up there?"

"There is a ladder on the other side. If these rooms are not accommodating enough, you can sleep with my servants. This is the only room available."

Growling Kagome shook her head, "It is fine. Good-night." With those final words she shut the door on the Queen and turned to what qualified as the only bed in the room. Too tired to drag the top mattress down to the floor Kagome began to climb the ladder provided for her.

'What the hell is this crazy place? Naraku must be pretty messed up to put me in a place like this. I wonder where Inuyasha and the others are. They better get here soon. I don't think I can put up with this much longer.' Kagome grumbled and moaned her whole way up the ladder before she could finally collapse.

She had no sooner pulled the cover up to her chin, before she felt a little lump pressing into her already sore back. "What the hell is that?" She exclaimed throwing back the covers and running her hands along the top of the bed.

She could not feel any sort of lump under the sheet and so she turned over, hoping to finally sleep. Instead the little lump pressed incessantly into her stomach, Kagome groaned slowly realizing the torture Naraku had in mind. 'I am not ever going to sleep again,' Kagome thought to herself. 'How evil can one person be? I would rather he killed me at this point' Kagome could not help but thinking as that small little lump she had no way to reach kept digging into her.

She tossed and turned all night long, but nothing did any good. It also seemed to her that the longer she lay there, the worse the pain seemed to become. Kagome barely got any sleep the whole night as dawn slowly crept into her window. A knock echoed through the high-ceilinged chamber.

"Breakfast will be served shortly, Princess Kagome."

"God damn it!" Kagome's response certainly did not sound like a princess as she climbed down the ladder to answer the door to a chamber maid, rather Sango dressed as a chambermaid.

"I am here to help you dress." Sango said.

"Sango! Thank God you are here. You have to help me get out of here. Naraku is trying to kill me by not letting me sleep!"

Sango only raised her eyebrow at Kagome. "Are you not feeling well, Princess? Should I send for a doctor?"

"Sango, don't you recognize me?" Kagome practically begged of her, tears slipping from her eyes.

"I have never met you before, Princess. I have never been to Tokyo. I have never left this castle. I was born here to my father who was the coachman here. The Queen was kind enough to hire me and my brother when he died."

Kagome reeled with the shock of the whole situation. How could Sango not recognize her? Suddenly, she recalled the page boy from last night. She had been too tired to see, but now she knew it was Kohaku who answered the door. 'What is going on here?'

"Shall I tell the Queen you are unwell?" Sango questioned, grasping onto Kagome's elbow.

Kagome started. She had to go to this breakfast she needed answers from this woman. "No, no. Help me to dress, so that I might meet with the queen."

Sango nodded and produced a lovely ivory gown with a dropped waist and a gold braid for a belt. It fell to the floor and the long sleeves belled out at Kagome's wrists. Her hair was piled high into a graceful twist on the back on her head. Small pearls were placed throughout her raven hair. Though she may not be a princess, Kagome certainly looked the part now.

She followed Sango all the way to a set of huge wooden doors.

"The Queen and the Prince are waiting inside, your highness." Sango said with a little curtsy before she was gone.

Kagome opened the doors to reveal a huge banquet hall, with elegant marble walls and tapestries hanging down. A long table held all sorts of delicacies, towering mounds of fruit, and golden plates and goblets. Red upholstered chairs lined each side of the table and it was in one of these that the Queen sat elegantly. Kagome got the biggest shock when at the head of the table she noticed none other than Sesshomaru, looking just as surprised as she.

"Wench. Sit next to this Sesshomaru and explain this. Where are we and why is my mother here?"

Comprehension dawned on Kagome and she walked up to Sesshomaru's side, across from the Queen. It was clear that Sesshomaru seemed to recognize her, a big relief to Kagome. It was also clear that he had no more knowledge than she did about their current circumstances. It also became painfully clear that the queen would not be able to answer Kagome's questions any better than Sango did.

"You recognize me?" Kagome asked, astonished at Sesshomaru's behavior.

"Do not think this Sesshomaru is a fool. You are my half-brother's wrench."

Kagome smiled, ignoring the names, finally pleased to see that someone would recognize her.

"This woman is your mother?" She asked.

"Yes," was the curt reply.

"Does she recognize you?"

"She knows she is my mother, but she does not call me by the name she gave this Sesshomaru."

"What does she call you then?"

Sesshomaru seemed reluctant to answer this particular question. Kagome understood why when the queen spoke her next words.

"Charming, this is the Princess Kagome from Tokyo. Kagome, this is my son Prince Charming."

Kagome immediately broke into huge fits of laughter, which caused both Sesshomaru and his mother to look irate. Gasping deep breaths she attempted to calm herself.

"Excuse me. His name just seems to fit him so well." Kagome broke into a large smile at these words; small giggles escaped her lips at her own personal joke.

Sesshomaru only growled in response and his mother passed him the pastries, evidently thinking him hungry. Sesshomaru's expression turned extremely sour but he did not say anything to his mother. 'I never took him for a mama's boy,' Kagome thought, breaking into another bout of laughter at the idea.

Sesshomaru pointedly shot daggers in Kagome's direction; she slowly calmed enough so she could speak again.

"I saw my friend Sango earlier before and I also saw her brother, but neither of them seemed to recognize me. I think they are only pieces in this twisted game Naraku has us in."

Sesshomaru only nodded sagely, acting as if he knew this fact all along.

"Mother, how old is this Sesshomaru?" Kagome was not expecting Sesshomaru to attempt to prove her argument, but considering his attitude she couldn't feel too surprised.

"Only twenty-five, dear." Sesshomaru's mother answered, now looking confused with the instant frown that Sesshomaru gave her. Evidently, her answer was blatantly incorrect.

"So Kagome," his mother said, turning her attention away from Sesshomaru with a smile playing on her lips, "How did you sleep last night?"

This was a topic that Kagome felt she should bring up with the Queen, since regardless of why Sesshomaru's mother was here; this particular issue was apparently her fault.

"I slept horrible last night! I had this lump pressing into me all night and I could not find the cause. I tossed and turned. In fact, I wouldn't call it sleeping at all. It was more like a work out! You would think with all those mattresses it would be more comfortable." Kagome grumbled, wanting to vent some of her frustration out. "It was so painful I wouldn't be surprised if I had bruises everywhere." For emphasis, Kagome lifted her sleeve where a large purple mark was forming on her arm.

The response she received from the woman was not what she expected at all. The queen seemed to shudder and choke on her food. She dropped her fork and shot to her feet. After standing for a moment she raised a finger to Kagome and said to Sesshomaru, "She is the one! The one we have been looking for!"

Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru, hoping he could explain this odd behavior. He looked as confused as she did however, and eventually demanded his mother to explain herself.

"She is the one you are to marry!" His mother's voice rang out loud and clear, immediately Kagome and Sesshomaru rose to their feet in protest.

"Whoa, I don't think I am old enough to get married." Kagome said, hoping for a way out and trying to devise what Naraku could be getting at.

"I refuse to marry this human!" Sesshomaru yelled out.

"You do not understand. Last night I placed a pea under the bottom mattress. Only a true princess would be able feel that pea through all that. She is the one we have been waiting for all this time. None of the others measured up to her, she is to be your wife!" The queen was exceptionally jubilant; obviously she had waited a long time for this.

Kagome started, she recognized this story from somewhere. It was becoming hard for her to think, since Seshomaru's mother began planning a wedding and Sesshomaru began to shake her.

"Wench, what is Naraku's game here! Why are you here? What is going on?"

Kagome sat down, she started to feel dizzy. She reached for something to drink and as soon as it passed her lips, Kagome slipped into the realm of unconscious. Her final sensation was Sesshomaru screaming: "Silence, woman! I will not marry this human!"

When Kagome awoke, it was in the same clearing. It was again nightfall and it was again raining. Kagome yet again saw the light and wandered towards it. When she knocked on the door, Kohaku again answered and again asked the same trivial question. Kagome was prepared and gave the proper answer the first time. She was again led to the room and again she did not sleep. She woke again to Sango pounding on the door. Kagome did not even bother to attempt to ask her anything, she knew Sango did not recognize her. It was only at breakfast the next morning that the storyline shifted.

"Wench, why are we here again?" Sesshomaru growled out.

"I do not know, but one thing is certain. This is a pre-programmed story. The people here may look like our friends but they certainly aren't."

"This Sesshomaru realized that when he again had to listen to this woman moan about grandchildren and silly notions on royalty."

Kagome nodded, she should have known that Sesshomaru was aware of the circumstances.

"This story seems familiar to me, but I can't remember why." Kagome sighed, feeling like she was missing the important part of the puzzle.

"Charming, this is Princess Kagome from Tokyo. Kagome, this is my son, Prince Charming."

The queen gave her programmed response and neither party paid any attention to the rehearsed drama.

"How could you have known this story before?" Sesshomaru growled beginning to feel like this was Kagome's fault.

"I don't know," Kagome answered helplessly.

"Think, woman. This Sesshomaru is tired of stupidity. I have been surrounded by it, so attempt to develop a functioning brain."

"So Kagome, how did you sleep last night?" The queen interrupted their impending argument.

"Silence, you mechanical witch! This Sesshomaru is full of your useless blathering!"

The queen looked affronted and began to cry. Almost instantaneously Kagome began to become dizzy again and she slumped forward to the table. She heard Sesshomaru sigh before she thought, 'here we go again.'

Again Kagome awoke in the same place, but this time it was with new knowledge. She did know this story. It was the _Princess and the Pea_, a fairytale that had been told to her by her grandfather, when she was a little girl. Armed with this fact, Kagome marched up to the castle and allowed the story to play out like she knew it would. The next morning when she faced Sesshomaru again, she explained her theory.

"Sesshomaru, this time when your mother says we are to be wed, agree with her. Say you are thrilled, overjoyed, whatever, just pretend you are going to marry me."

"Wench, this Sesshomaru would not marry you, I will not even pretend."

"You have to!" Kagome ground out and watched as Sesshomaru's claws grip the table's edge. "It is the only way to get out of here. This story it is a fairytale, a child's story, _The Princess and the Pea_. You and I are stuck in this fairytale with people we know. I think that if we let it play to its natural conclusion, the story will have nowhere to go. It ends every time we cut it short so let's just pretend and see if this will put an end to this repetition. We are stuck here together so let's at least work together." Kagome inhaled a deep breath and looked at Sesshomaru.

He was extremely silent, posing no argument, even when his mother again asked Kagome how she slept. This time Kagome produced the bruises forming on her arms and his mother again leapt yelling about marriage and the pea. Now was the time for Sesshomaru's response, and Kagome could only hope he would play along with her experiment.

"Fine." It was a one word answer spoken with a sneer, but it seemed to be enough. When the queen turned her back, the room was enveloped in a pink glow and Kagome and Sesshomaru were transported away.

While this drama played out for Kagome and Sesshomaru, her friends were still attempting to discover a solution for her freedom. They had immediately gone to Kaede, as planned, but then something unplanned occurred.

"I am unsure how to help ye." Kaede said, "If only my sister Kiyou were here, she would have more knowledge about this type of demon. Ye should try and find her. I will watch the child until ye return."

It was with great reluctance that the troop left the next morning. For Sango and Miroku, they were extremely concerned that Inuyasha would spend more time with Kikyou than they could afford. Inuyasha could only grimace at the thought of confronting his former love for help in saving her reincarnation. They traveled for four days, following tales of a beautiful priestess before they finally came upon her, resting near a brook. The group huddled behind a bush, deciding how best to confront the undead miko.

"Guys let me go alone. Kikyou will talk to me more if it is just the two of us."

Sango and Miroku nodded and Inuyasha stepped forward to his past.

"Inuyasha, why have you been searching for me?" Kikyou asked in her cool, clear voice.

"Kikyou, I need help in freeing someone from Kanna's mirror."

"So my reincarnation has been sucked into the mirror? That is such a pity."

"Kaede said that you may know of a way to free someone from inside the mirror."

"My little sister was sorely mistaken. I am no expert at this and why should I be of any assistance. It is in my best interest that my reincarnation dies. I will have my full soul and I will be alive again, isn't that for the best Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sighed, "Kikyou, I will always love you and would give anything to see you alive again, but there has to be another way without killing Kagome."

To Inuyasha's surprise, Kikyou smiled. "I am glad you said these words Inuyasha, because there is a way and I need her for it. I need for her to forsake her love for you and wish me back to life on the shikon jewel. I need for you to convince her to do this. With her love for you so strong, this could be the selfless wish to help the jewel disappear."

"I will do anything, Kikyou, I swear."

"Even though the wish may kill her? It may suck her very soul from her body?"

"Anything," was Inuyasha's firm reply.

Kikyou smiled and immediately devised a plan, not only to free Kagome from the mirror, but also to regain the life that was taken from her too soon.


End file.
